


Tempo Desperdiçado

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2), F/F, Past Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mente de Sam ficava voltando para todo o tempo que ela desperdiçou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempo Desperdiçado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Wasted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310011) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #065 - time (tempo).

A mente de Sam ficava voltando para todo o tempo que ela desperdiçou. Era algo que não podia superar. Agora Janet estava morta, e era tarde demais para tentar compensar o tempo perdido. E a culpa era sua, ou era isso que Sam pensava enquanto estava tomada pela dor. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, ela mudaria as coisas, não teria permitido que o medo guiasse suas ações por tanto tempo. O amor delas deveria ter sido o bastante, mas não foi, não importa o quanto desejasse agora que tivesse sido. E agora isso era algo com o que precisaria viver.


End file.
